Unless otherwise indicated herein, the elements described in this section are not prior art to the claims and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A user equipment (UE) device that performs wireless communications can carry out wireless communications, in part, by transmitting signals to a base station on a radio frequency (RF) uplink and receiving signals from the base station using an RF downlink. The signals transmitted by the base station can form a coverage area (e.g., a cell or sector) in which the UE device can carry out communication using the base station. In some cases, a UE device can include a mobile UE device that moves from a location near the base station to a location at an edge of the base station's coverage area. As the UE device moves farther away from the base station and closer to the edge of the coverage area, the power required to transmit a signal from the UE device to the base station typically increases. A battery providing power to operate the UE device typically loses its charge more quickly when the UE device is using greater amounts of power to transmit signals to the base station. Methods and systems that pertain to a UE device using less power can be beneficial in many ways.